battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Passions (Insane)
Red Passions (Insane) is the third stage in Growing Red. Battleground After 9 seconds, Pigge will spawn. After the 2nd Pigge, St. Pigge the 2nd will spawn, followed by more Pigges. The following cycle will repeat until you damage the base. Then when you deal enough damage, a Bore will spawn followed by another one later. After the first Bore, 2 St. Pigges and 2 Ginger Snaches will spawn. Upon completion, the player has a 15% chance to enter Catfruit Jubilee. Strategy Cat lineup: Momotaro, Fried Shrimp Cat, Sexy Bathtub Cat and other units you want to deal more damage to bore to kill him faster. Start the battle and upgrade cat wallet thrice and start spamming momotaro and FSC. When you have money to spare, start spawning sexy bathtub cat. This is for killing pigge and st pigge. Momotaro should have reached enemy base to stun the bores forever . After the 2 bores die from 2 knockbacks you will win the game. All cats mentioned above may or may not have to be at least level 15 and have collected both Ch. 1 and Ch. 2 red treasures in Into the Future before attempting . Momotaro makes this level a breeze. If you stack him with other Anti-Reds, You pretty much win. Cheese Strategy Cats required are iCat, Dread Pirate Catley, 3 meatshields, a decent attacker (it might be Paris Cat) and an uber or two if wanted. You might want to use a speed power up for this. Step 1. Save money and upgrade wallet a few times. ALWAYS have enough money for iCat in the beginning. Step 2. When any type of Pigge nears the base summon some meatshields and iCat. Keep spawning iCat whenever you can and spawn a few meatshields. Step 3. Once your wallet is at max level and have defeated all of the Pigges, summon everything you have. MOST IMPORTANT THING!!! Remember to stack Catleys and iCats the most, it's SUPER important! Step 4. Once the first Bore spawns you should have a stack of 10-15 iCats and Catleys, tons of meatshields and possibly an uber. iCat should keep the Bores frozen forever while Catley knocks them behind the base, allowing heavy hitters to finish the job, while the Bores aren't even dead! Very effective for fast, easy power. Non gacha strat You should have some true forms of normal cats. If you have pirate, icat, bath cat, etc, use them. Lineup: meatshields (any, but 4 is recommended), Island cat, Dragon cat, Jamiera cat (all lvl 30 or above though there can be exceptions), true valk, and bahamut (both lvl 30, though 20 can be fine if you have other proc gacha cats. Crazed whale also helps, as does hip hop cat, most red busters, and bath cat. If you’ve done floating continent, just do pretty much the same thing. 1. Stall for money and get max worker. 2.once you’ve killed the piggies and other peons that first come out the base, spam all you cats, especially your meatshields. 3.Don’t die. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapspecial/s1099.html Category:Catfruit Stage